Honey's Manor
by Cherry of the Blossom
Summary: New Pork City. A very busy town, major businesses and famous people reside there. A few miles out from the city yet still apart of it, a manor sits, filled with children from all over. Honey Mega is one of those children in Nintendo Manor, or as it's more commonly known as, New Pork City Orphanage. A newcomer, she's about to have a different life. "I'm not in Clock Town anymore..."
1. Chapter 1: Beginning at the End

Casting her eyes out the window, she watched as rain slowly fell down it, having little races between them. It was the first time it had rained this summer, and how she saw it, the world was crying for her. Leaving her hometown behind was quite depressing, even if most of her most recent memories weren't exactly good ones. But the ones before, from way back when; those were the ones that made her sad she was leaving. Clock Town, her home of 15 years, was now behind her and her new home, New Pork City, was right in front of her. One part of her was excited, while the other side was resenting the reason why she was going.

 _Walking home by herself, humming a little tune, she can't help but wonder what's for dinner. Trying to recall what meat was thawing in the kitchen sink, she was sure it was in between chicken or steak, but wasn't sure on which one. She got to her house, closing its gate behind her before walking up the stone pathway. Eyebrows furrowing, she wondered why all the windows were closed. Her mother preferred fresh air to air conditioning, so they were always open when it was warm enough. She thought nothing of it as she walked up the porch steps, the front door suddenly blowing open when she opened the screen door. Now she was really concerned. That was her father's main worry, someone forgetting to lock the front door. If it was open, what had happened?_

She shook her head softly, trying to cast the memory out, not wanting to cry before meeting her new caretakers. The system had decided that instead of sending her to foster care, it'd be a lot easier sending her to one. The closest one was about 2 hours from her hometown, so she had to pack up all her things, what little remained that is, and settle in this new town. Clutching onto her purse a little tighter, she sighed and leaned against the window, racing a few more drops. She tried to take her mind off of the current situation, looking down at her phone. 9:46 pm. Glancing around, every other passenger was asleep, most going to other destinations after New Pork City, and plus later bus trips were usually the cheaper ones. She figured she had at least another hour until New Pork City, so it wouldn't hurt to catch a few z's. Pressing her bag up against the window, she laid her head on it even if it was slightly uncomfortable, eventually being lulled to sleep by the rain and the cold window.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It took the sudden halt of the bus and her head flying forward into the chair in front of her for her to wake up. She massaged the bump on her forehead that was starting to grow, grumbling something about unsafe driving. Gathering all her belongings, she waited to get off the bus before waiting to get her luggage, the two large duffel bags carrying everything near and dear to her. Continuing over to the bus terminal, she began to look for someone holding up a sign with her name on it. She really didn't need everyone to know who she was, even if probably no one was paying attention to her. But apparently it was supposed to have New Pork City Orphanage on it, which made it awkward. She knew for a fact that the word orphanage attracted many eyes, and curious bystanders would try to figure who the orphan was. Most probably wouldn't assume her, but still. She didn't need to be a faint memory in the back of people's heads.  
After doing a bit of searching, she managed to see the sign in black and purple letters, with what looked like children's drawings around the border. Assuming they had some of their littler kids work on it, she found it quite adorable, and it put her at ease.

"You are Mega, correct?" She raised an eyebrow at the man holding the sign, shrugging a little. He was half right.

"If you mean Mega as in Honey Mega, then yes, that's me." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, before slowly starting to laugh. Eyebrows furrowing, she began to question if this man was really the one sent to get her. If so, she feared a little about the place itself.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your name was written as Mega Honey, so I figured Mega was your first name. It's nice to meet you Honey, I'm Mr. Mario." He held his hand out and she took it, shaking it lightly. She could feel the numerous calluses, as if he had been working hard all day. He let go and took one of her bags for her, leading her to a plain black car. She looked around to make sure there were people parked around them before even thinking about putting her bag in the trunk. If she were to get kidnapped today, she'd at least want someone to try to find her. She climbed into the back after putting her stuff in the back, waiting for Mr. Mario to get to the driver's seat so they could go. Needless to say, soon they were on the highway to the New Pork City Orphanage.

"You come from Clock Town, right? I've been there numerous times, it's lovely." She couldn't comment, so instead she just made a hum of agreement. Clock Town really was amazing, with each separate district so to say having its own charm to it. Her home district of East Clock Town was her favorite, even if she was biased, just because of how whimsical it was. All the game shops were over there, including her parents, which happened to be the most popular one. Helping out with running the shop was her favorite pastime, but now was not the time to dwell on past memories.

"We'll be there in about 15 minutes or so, by 11:30 I hope. All of the little kids will definitely be asleep, but I'm sure some of our older kids will be awake. Don't worry, you're not our only teenager, we actually have quite a few in the house." With that news, she was easing up a little bit to the idea. Sure, she liked little kids, but she needed someone around her age to have actual conversations with. Though, this made her question if they were able to even have conversations about the things she talked about.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Ah, someone left the kitchen lights on again. I swear, some of these kids think money grows on trees…" The grumbling under Mr. Mario's breath made her believe he was a little standoffish, a little straightforward. The rest of the way there was basically the two of them playing 21 questions, with him asking all the questions and she answering in 10 words or less. It wasn't that she was a quiet person; she was just still trying to wake up fully. They climbed up the stone stairs from the driveway, Mr. Mario suddenly dropping her bag to fiddle with the key ring on his belt to find the one for the front door. After finding it amidst all of the other keys, he unlocked the heavy wooden doors and thrust them open, leading to a giant foyer. A staircase wound its way from the middle of the foyer to the second floor, where she could see a woman starting to descend from it. She assumed to be the other owner of the orphanage, but she had some doubts. Her long blonde hair and rosy cheeks made her seem like she was a teenager as well, but she was proven wrong when the woman kissed Mr. Mario squarely on the lips.

"Hi there Mega, I'm his wife, Mrs. Mario. Welcome to the New Pork City Orphanage, or its true name, Nintendo Manor!" For what time it was at night, she still seemed pretty peppy, but then again the coffee cup in her hand could've been why. She offered her hand out as well, but when Honey took it, she was pulled into a surprise hug. She could just feel the warmth and affection just flowing from her, making Honey feel…at home in her arms. At being let go, she gave Mrs. Mario a small smile, running the back of her head lightly.

"It's…Honey actually, apparently the letter or something got my name backwards. My name is Honey Mega." Mrs. Mario's eyes widened before breaking into a fit of giggles, Honey unsure whether it was about the mistake or her actual name.

"Oh my, that's quite the mistake, I'm sorry dear! Now come on, follow me, I'll take you to your room! You'll be sharing with Zelda, don't worry, she'll make you feel right at home!" She took the bag from her husband and immediately started up the stairs, barely giving Honey enough time to register what was going on. She had to hurry after her, up the long winding staircase and down the hallway to the right.

"All the rooms in this hallway belong to the girls, while the ones on the other side obviously belong to the boys. We have about…25 kids, I believe, sorry if I'm wrong." 25 wasn't the number she was expecting, as that was only about the size of a regular classroom. She was expecting more than 40 with a house this big, but looks can be deceiving. They stopped at a door right in the middle of the hallway, Mrs. Mario knocking a few times on it. With whoever inside allowing them to come in, Mrs. Mario poked her head in before beckoning Honey inside.

"Honey, meet Zelda. Zelda, meet Honey, your new roommate!" Mrs. Mario gestured to the girl currently getting out of her bed, brushing her long brown hair out of her way. When she offered her hand out to her, she noticed how formal all the people here were. It had been her third handshake of the night, and she could just feel a fourth coming.

"Nice to meet you Honey, I'm sure we'll be great friends." She gave her a small smile, to which Honey returned. Mrs. Mario left them with a good night, and Honey found herself already starting to pack. You could tell someone had left a long time ago, as all of the furniture on her side of the room seemed too clean. A dresser, a desk, and a full sized bed were what was given to her once she stepped into the room, but from the looks of Zelda's side she was allowed to add more things. Zelda's whole wall was covered with pictures of people or cartoon drawings of what she assumed to be herself, and her desk and drawer top were littered with random things. It was as if she had been living here forever.

"So Honey, how old are you? And where are you from? They never really tell us much about the new people coming, we think it's so we have an excuse to start a conversation. Not that I mind, I'm always curious about people." Zelda had sprawled out on her bed and started to watch Honey unpack, unsure if she should help or not. Those were her possessions, all of them she assumed, and she didn't know if any of them were really precious to her or not. If she had broken something important, she'd never be able to forgive herself.

"I'm 15, and I used to live in Clock Town before coming here. You?" Small talk wasn't Honey's specialty, so once Zelda had answered she had a feeling it'd lead to an awkward silence. She'd have to think of something to keep it going, but for now she focused on finding her picture frames. The one thing she made sure to take from her old house was the three-part picture frame that had been her mother's. Finding it, she placed it carefully on the desk and wiped a few smudges off of it. Each frame held a picture of someone in the family, the left one being Hilda Mega, the right holding Ravio Mega, and the middle one being Honey herself at age 13. It hadn't been changed since then, and she wasn't planning on it.

"Oh, I'm 17! Ike, he lives here as well, is 15, and then there's Marth and Roy, they're 16, and then Samus and Link are 17 as well. That sums up all of the teenagers here, as everyone else is 11 and under." In total, counting herself that made 7 teenagers out of Mrs. Mario's assumed 25. Not exactly what she expected, but she wasn't complaining. More people who were possibly like her.

"That's nice, is everyone like friends or something, or do you kind of split into your own groups?" She preferred the first, as what if it came to the point where she had separate groups of friends who didn't like each other, if she became friends with them that is. She didn't know why she doubted her chances of making friends, but she needed to stop.

"Oh, we're all pretty tight knit! I think it has something to do with the fact that we all come from the same place, so we know how each other works!" Same place? As in same hometown? If so, the coincidence that 6 people happened to go to the same orphanage from the same town was quite scary, and movie-like.

"Same place? Where are all of you from?" It didn't hurt to ask at all, plus she could do a little research on it. And by research, she meant mannerisms that were common to all people who had lived there before. Zelda looked confused for a second, before she giggled quietly.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I meant we all came from here, the orphanage! I myself hail from Skyloft, and everyone else is a mix of places over the land. For example, Marth is all the way from Altea, which is a good 6 hours from here!" That made more sense then her other theory, which was a little out there. It was her first time hearing about Altea, which proved how far it was. If it weren't mentioned in her local news, she'd never hear about it, as that was the main news she paid attention to.

"Ah ok, that makes much more sense now. How long have you guys known each other?" Zelda looked into the corner of her eyes, face immediately telling she had to think about it.

"Well, I can't put an exact date on it, but long enough to feel like siblings! When I got here, only Link was here, before Samus showed up a little later. You can call us the original three, or the OTs, which stands for old timers, as Roy would say." She rolled her eyes at that last part, to which Honey had to laugh a little at. She wouldn't exactly say 17 was old, but it was funny when put in to that perspective.

"I think I'll stick with original three. It's kind of late, but what time does everyone exactly wake up?" Finding her pajamas had sparked this question, and she now stood up straight facing Zelda. Quickly glancing around, she realized there wasn't anywhere for her to change in peace, as there wasn't another area to go to.

"We don't have an exact time, but since it's summer, not really early. I'll wake you up, don't worry, now change, I'll cover my eyes!" She pulled her blanket over her head, it looking like a giant bump in the bed. Laughing, Honey quickly changed and kicked her bag over to the side, crawling into the bed. She could tell the sheets were either newly washed or bought, due to how starchy they felt.

"Come on, let's go to bed before it gets too late. Good night, Honey." Zelda switched the lamp off and laid down, Honey turning her back to her to look at the wall.

"Good night, Zelda." It had been quite an interesting night, calm yet eventful. Yet, she knew there was more to come tomorrow.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

 **Hello one and hello all, welcome to Honey's Manor! You might be wondering why I've decided to create a character based off of Honey and Darling; characters from Ocarina of Time slash Majora's Mask, to which I say, why not? I'd rather have some connection than none (not saying OC's are bad, not at all, just my thoughts for this), and plus, who would've thought of this? If you did, well, great minds think alike!**

 **If you've stuck with us this far, thanks for reading the first chapter, even if you didn't enjoy it! If you did, well, thanks! Leave it unsaid, or maybe even review? That's all for now, Cherry of the Blossom out!**

 **[By the way, her last name isn't random at all. Just think about it. And no, nothing to do with Mega Man.]**


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking the Fast

_Where was she? The bright light left her line of sight and after blinking a few times, she realized that she was in front of her house. Its royal purple color with the mahogany accents, the front window shaped into one giant heart, it was something so out of the ordinary that you could only find in Clock Town. She tried stepping forward, but some force was pulling her back. Her legs wouldn't move, yet she could reach her hand out to see it was slightly smaller than usual. Scanning over her body, she realized she was back in her 13-year-old body. And further realizing, this was the outfit she was wearing on the day of the incident. She didn't want to go any further anymore, yet now she was suddenly being pulled closer. It was as if the house was calling her. Honey…Honey…_

"Honey! Honey, wake up!" She groaned and rolled over in her bed, wiping any remnants of sleep out of her eyes. She glanced over at the small alarm clock, which read 10:23 a.m. Not too early at all, just like Zelda had said. Speaking of said brunette, she was standing over Honey, still in her pajamas.

"It was all just a dream…what is it Zelda?" She pushed herself up into a sitting position, laying her back on the headboard. She smoothed her t-shirt and attempted to fix her bed head a little with her hands, which wasn't much, but still a little decent.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast! You don't even have to change or anything, so let's go!" Honey let out a yawn before climbing out of the bed, letting Zelda take her wrist to guide her too the dining hall. Rubbing her eyes hadn't worked, she was still half asleep and her eyes were half closed.

"Do they serve coffee? I could really need some coffee." Zelda looked back with a smile, nodding furiously.

"Why, they serve almost anything here!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"This right here is the dining hall! You'll sit near me, ok?" Honey, not even managing an answer, simply nodded and let herself be lead by Zelda further. She took her to the far end of the long table, past what seemed millions of children staring holes into Honey.

"Do they always look at people like that?" Zelda looked back and smiled, shrugging a little. The strap of her nightgown fell, someone sitting in the chair next to where she was standing pulling it back up for her.

"Thanks. Link, I'd like you to meet Honey. Honey, this is my boyfriend, Link!" The blonde boy sitting down suddenly turned his head in her direction, offering a small smile. Honey noticed that his bright blue eyes seemed fierce yet calming, as if they were the things that spoke about his personality.

"Nice to meet you Honey. Aren't you two going to sit?" The two girls looked at each other before slightly laughing, Zelda next to Link and Honey next to an empty seat. She noticed how Zelda seemed to be scanning the seats for something or someone.

"Where are Marth and Ike?" She directed this question to the blonde girl and red haired boy sitting directly across from her, both having different answers.

"Beats me, how should I know where the White Rabbit and Tweedle Dee went off to? Not too far though, they left Tweedle Dumb right here." She jabbed a thumb in the boy's direction, he giving her an annoyed look.

"If only children weren't here, I'd really let you have it! But, it's the obvious answer. Ike was still sleeping; Marth went to go wake him up. Plain and simple. Now, you gonna introduce us to the pretty lady sitting next to you Zelda?" He flashed Honey a smile, to which she could only return with a small one of her own.

"Ah, where are my manners? Honey, meet Samus and Roy. Samus and Roy, this is Honey!" The blonde girl, who she now knew was Samus, gave her a little two fingered salute, while Roy gave her an once-over before another cocky grin.

"What a honey you are…" He let out a small laugh before being hit on the back of the head by Samus, shutting him up quickly.

"Excuse him, he doesn't understand that women aren't meat. I've been trying to beat it into him, mentally and physically, but it hasn't worked yet." The fact that she said it so nonchalantly and deadpan had Honey laughing. Right off the bat, she knew the two of them bickered often, as if they were an old married couple. Though in this case, she could tell there was no romantic feelings in it, but a weird love-hate relationship like siblings had. At least, that's what she thought.

"No, it's ok. Nice to meet both of you, I bet we'll be f-f-friends." She had a yawn in the middle of the last word, stuttering it a little. She wasn't really a morning person, no matter what time. Waking up for school was when she was at her sleepiest, as the thought of school just put her back to sleep.

"Ah, look, here they are now!" Honey looked in the direction that Zelda was hinting at, seeing two bluenettes head over this way. The smaller one looked quite uncomfortable, as the taller one had an arm wrapped around him tight as he constantly yawned. She looked around to see that she was the only one slightly fazed at the fact that he was shirtless. It wasn't at the fact that he had a nice body, she had to admit that, but more at the fact that he would do it with all these people and children around.

"One day where you're fully clothed Ike, one day is all I ask!" The smaller one sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly. Honey couldn't tell which emotion was stronger in him, disgust or embarrassment, due to his annoyed face yet red cheeks.

"I'm clothed during winter, ain't I? It's summer Princess, calm down." He ruffled the smaller boy's hair, Honey telling it greatly annoying him, she assuming the nickname Princess being the higher offender. He took a seat down next to Samus before the taller one sat down next to him, and in turn Honey. He turned his head to see her, before raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, who are you?" Commence the glares he got from virtually everyone on their side of the table.

"What, it's a good question! I don't know who she is, so I asked!" He looked at her and shrugged, and she offered a blank stare accompanied by a few blinks to him. She wasn't sure if he meant it in a rude way or not.

"You could've asked nicer, blockhead! Excuse him Honey, he's the other problematic one out of the four boys,"—Samus eyed Roy as she said this—"this is Ike. Ike, meet Honey, you know, the one who arrived last night?" He made a small o with his mouth, before looking back at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you or anything. Nice to meet you, Honey. By the way, that over there is Princess Martha, resident bookworm. Stay away from him if you ain't in the mood for a lecture." He snickered a little as Marth scoffed, rolling his eyes hard enough for them to possibly fall out.

"Real funny Ike. My name's Marth, nice to meet you Honey. I assume you're in high school yourself?" She nodded, noticing a slightly small sigh of relief coming from Roy. When she asked him about it, his cocky grin reappeared.

"It'd be a shame if you were as fine as yourself yet super young. That'd be really weird, no matter how pretty you are." Cue another smack upside his head from Samus.

"Another stupid remark out of you, another smack." He rubbed the back of his head before looking up at her with a small grin.

"And if it isn't stupid?" She actually pondered over this for a second, everyone curious on her answer.

"Impossible, everything you say has some stupid laced in it." It took a second, but Honey was the first one laughing before it spread like the plague. Everyone laughing had everyone else looking at them like they were crazy, but at this point, they didn't care.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Pass the sugar please?" Plain black coffee was not her favorite; it was quite bitter and caused her tongue to reel back in disgust. She took the small jar from Link and added quite a few spoonfuls into it before stirring a couple times, taking a sip before adding one more spoonful.

"You got quite the sweet tooth, eh?" She shrugged, slightly agreeing. It wasn't that she had to have sweet things all the time; she just didn't like bitter things, coffee being the main offender. She mixed it around a little more before taking another sip, it being just right this time. She could already feel herself waking up a little more, the caffeine flowing through her. Though she drank it quite often, it still worked as a perfect stimulant, and plus it wasn't as if it was illegal or anything.

"When is breakfast going to be ready? I want some waffles, and pancakes, and French toast, mmm, French toast..." She wondered if Ike was being serious or he was just that hungry. She didn't believe that all those foods could be served at once, as if this were some sort of buffet. Sure, the table was long enough for it, but still.

"You always want some of everything, you pig." He put a hand to his forehead, doing the "woe is me" pose before giving Zelda a deadpan look.

"I'm grown Zelda, I get hungry. Deal with it. Not my fault you like 'em skinny." He directed this at Link, who said nothing in return, simply shrugging. She wondered how he managed to remain friends with them; with all the jabs and snarky remarks he threw at everyone. She guessed there was more to him than that, but for now she couldn't say much. For now, she stared at the same double door everyone else was burning holes into; she assuming that was the entrance to the kitchen.

"Wait, if both Mr. and Mrs. Mario are at the table, then who's bringing out the food?" This time, it was Marth who filled her in.

"The Marios are actually richer than you think. Sure, we don't have maids, but there are people who manage the backyard, we have quite the large pool out back, and also chefs in the kitchen named Chili, Cress, and Cilan. They're brothers, just in case you were wondering." An orphanage had all of this? Was it that the Marios were really dedicated to their line of work, or was it that they paid for all of this with the money the government gave them? Actually, the second idea didn't make much sense now that she thought about it, because she was almost positive the government only gave orphanages the bare minimum.

"You look confused. Don't worry; you're not the only one. No one really knows much about either one of the Marios' background." Is it that they didn't do background checks on them, or did they just assume that it was ok to live with them? Just because they were owners of an orphanage didn't mean they had an all too clean background, they could've lied about numerous things. But, she was just over thinking this, right?

"Wait, look! Here comes the food!" All turned their heads at the sudden outburst, distracted hunger pains coming back. Right on cue, three men walked out pushing carts, each with a hair color as bright as if they were dipped in paint.

"Chili's the redhead, Cress' the bluenette, and Cilan's the green haired one." With their colored hair, Honey had to assume there was a meaning behind all of their names. Chili as in chili pepper, Cress as in watercress, Cilan as in cilantro. It was as if their parents knew they were going to be chefs from the start. They started to place dishes on the table, leaving once they were done with a small bow. Honey's eyes widened as she started to realize Ike's want of all those foods was reasonable. After all, there was all he wanted and more in front of them.

"Come on Honey, eat something. We don't do none of that 'I'm not hungry' stuff here, we all eat." Ike shoveled a little of everything onto her plate before wolfing down his own, Honey raising an eyebrow slightly. She appreciated the action; she just wondered why he did it. Ignoring it for now, she started to eat herself, instantly feeling the euphoria in her taste buds.

"It's don't do any of that, Ike, how many times must I remind you?" Ike chewed, waiting until he was finished to talk.

"So far, 26 times this month." She wasn't sure if he was serious, but judging by Marth's annoyed look, he was. These were quite the interesting group of characters.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

 **And with that, we conclude the second chapter of the story of Honey's Manor! Thanks to all that read the first, especially the first reviewer! If you followed in their footsteps, I wouldn't mind at all XD**

 **That's all for now, Cherry of the Blossom out!**


	3. Chapter 3: You've Got Mall

**Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? I should've said something, like the story's on hiatus or something (and on the third chapter too, wow, am I terrible or what?), but honestly, I had to. School's really important as we all know, and with my grades slipping in the third quarter, I had to make sure they'd recover, hence why the long period between last chapter and this one. But, let's not dwell on me! Let's get back to Honey and the gang, shall we?**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After that breakfast, it seemed like Honey had stuck, no pun intended, to the other teenagers, and frankly, she was quite happy about that. Being friendless in a large foreign place wouldn't be delightful at all, as there would be too many places to be lonely. So since she was always with such a large group of people, it made even the biggest rooms feel cramped in a good way. Speaking of cramped rooms, imagine 7 fully grown teenagers squeezed into a room around the size of your average college dorm room, also known as the smallest thing alive. With two pretty much spooning on one bed, that left the rest of them to find seating elsewhere. Two sat side by side on the other bed, two took up the chairs from the desks, and the last unlucky one stole a pillow off of one of the beds to sit on top of. Needless to say, said person was not happy about their circumstance.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Of course you make the tallest person sit on the floor. Real nice guys, real nice." The resident bluenette without glasses glared at all of them, leaning his head back on the bed frame. The rest simply snickered, content with their spaces.

"Your fault for being so slow all the time, you end up in the most uncomfortable situations Ike." Samus smiled, laying back on her side of the bed. Somehow, she was able to swat Roy's hand away when he attempted to poke her exposed stomach from right next to her, before pulling her shirt back down.

"I'm still confused as to how you two managed to steal my bed away from me, that's rude you know." Blowing some of her hair out of her eyes, Honey looked at the "old married couple" as she liked to call them, with both of them simply shrugging.

"You still got a chair Honey, it's a lot better than I-" Cut off by a pillow hitting him straight in the face, Marth glared at Ike, who simply stuck his tongue out at him. Honey shook her head with a smile, still not tired of their antics.

"Why don't you just bring a chair from your room Ike? You wouldn't be sitting on the floor, now would yoooou, stop that!" Zelda suppressed a giggle, reason being that Link was playing with the tip of her ear. Of course, he wasn't going to stop, and soon had her giggling like a maniac.

"Well, would you like to get it for me princess? Seeing as you two took up the whole bed for yourselves, you nasties." Zelda rolled her eyes and Link shrugged, still playing with the tip of Zelda's ear. With all of the commotion going on, it was amazing Marth remembered what they had all gathered in here for.

"Alright, alright, seriously, we should go somewhere today. We've cooped ourselves up in here since the beginning of summer, and as much fun as we have, I'm getting tired of the same walls." The beginning of summer? Honey got out the 15th, and currently it was the 27th. If they got out the same day she did, did that mean they'd been in the house for 12 days straight? How can one stay in the house for 12 days straight? She'd been here only 3 days and was already getting jittery!

"Let's go to the mall!" Cue the room being filled with groans. Zelda looked up and eyed the four boys and Samus, pursing her lips slightly. Resting against the headboard, she crossed her arms, as if she was already accepting defeat. Honey could tell that they had something against the mall, and the one answer she could think of included Zelda dragging them into every store. She could see their frustration, but personally didn't mind herself. If anything, she'd like to see this mall, as in a town as big as New Pork City, it had to be huge.

"Why not? I mean, it's a good place to stretch the legs, right? Roy, don't you enjoy catcalling? Marth, didn't you say you wanted a new book? Ike, don't you like the food court? Link, Samus, I'm sure you'd like to visit the sporting goods store. It can't be that bad, right?" They all stared at her as if she had 4 eyes, so she looked down slightly, questioning if she overdid it.

"She...actually makes a good point. I really do want a new book, I haven't been to the bookstore in ages." They all eventually fell into line, with each agreeing with the reason Honey gave them. It was then decided, so with all already dressed, they made their way to the Marios, who were supervising kids swimming in the pool.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"The mall, eh? Do you think it's a good idea honey?" Said girl looked at Mr. Mario quickly, slightly confused as to why he'd be asking her, until it hit her that he was talking to his wife instead.

"Of course it will be! Sweetheart, they're teenagers. I'd understand your concern if it was just Roy and Ike for example, no offense boys,"-The two mentioned shrugged at this, knowing they were trouble-"But, everyone is going, so they'll be fine! Just take the keys to the mini van kids, and Samus, you're not allowed to drive!" Samus grimaced and the rest except Honey snickered, with the last simply stuck with a confused look.

"Samus drives like she's apart of the 150cc Crown Cup Championships, aka, like a mad woman." Roy raised his hands just in time to block a hand headed straight for the back of his head, which was coming from Samus. Honey couldn't help but snicker herself, knowing that Samus wasn't going to hit her. She just couldn't believe someone as calm and collected as Samus drove wildly, but since she wasn't allowed to drive, she wouldn't be able to see if it was true or not. For now, she just followed the rest to the garage, where 4 cars awaited them. She knew they were headed for the Tanooki Cart van, so she was quite confused when Roy hopped into the seat of a yellow convertible.

"Roy, get out of the Sports Coupe! You know that's Mr. Mario's baby!" Roy simply ignored Marth, fishing a pair of sunglasses out of the middle console so he could put them on. With one hand on the wheel and the other holding on to the outside of the car, he looked like he was posing for a car ad, though he looked quite stupid. Honey knew he wasn't going to listen to anyone, so to solve the problem, she suddenly opened the car door, causing him to fall out sideways.

"That's cold Honey, real cold." He stood up and dusted himself off, tossing the sunglasses back into the car. She simply shrugged as she got into the real car they were going in, sitting in the far back next to Marth so she didn't have to squeeze in between Ike and Samus. She laughed a bit as Roy groaned while he climbed over Ike, instantly trying to make room with his arms as he sat in the middle. It took them a while to get settled, seeing as Roy had accidentally elbowed Samus in the chest while trying to get comfortable, but soon they were on their way, pulling out of the garage and then the driveway.

"So, how far is the mall from here?" She wanted to guess, but based on how far out the manor was from the rest of civilization, she couldn't tell. With the city being so urban, it did make sense that the manor was up in the hills.

"Ah, not so long! About 20 minutes, give or take!" Zelda looked back from the passenger seat and gave Honey a smile with an added thumbs up, one she could only assume was a thanks for convincing everyone to go to the mall. Now that Honey thought about it, how did she end up in the passenger seat without anyone noticing? She understood Link being in the driver's seat, with he being the only other option as driver, but she was sure that Samus was in front of Zelda at one point. Maybe it was an unspoken rule that Link and Zelda had to be around each other no matter what.

"Z, it's way too quiet. Radio please?" Zelda agreed and switched it on, though this now meant they were subjected to her switching through every station until she found a song she liked. It eventually became to be enough, and they all told her to just pick a station and stick with it.

"ClubLOL's coming at you! Here's our top hit from the prettiest gem Garnet, titled Stronger than You!" Instantly turning it up, Zelda started to sing along, poking Link until he quietly began to sing along as well. With how catchy it was, all of them singing along was inevitable, and soon they were, though they were pretty off-key for the most part. Link rolled all the windows down, and with the breeze blowing through her hair, Honey could tell this looked like a scene straight out of the dramas.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Here we are! The Mall of New Pork City!" Honey couldn't help but let her jaw drop, just because of the sheer size of it. A brick building, each corner of the rectangular building was a tower, with a giant glass dome in the middle of the four towers. It looked like a modernized castle, and she loved its uniqueness.

"Sweetheart, close your mouth. That's how flies, well, fly in." Honey gave Roy a look and he gave her the same one back except more exaggerated to make fun of her, though he ended up just grinning at her a few seconds later. Link had managed to find a parking spot somewhat close to an entrance, so as soon as the van was in park, they all fell out of the car, quite literally in Ike's case, as in a desperate attempt to get out first, Roy had sent him and Ike toppling out. Roy, seeing how Ike's face was as red as his hair, quickly got up and ran towards the entrance, with Ike following close behind.

" _You better hope I don't catch you, otherwise you're dead dickhead!_ " Marth pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit of his, the reason being Ike's language. He wasn't a sailor, but he did let out a curse or two whenever he found it necessary. In fact, if Ike didn't swear in an Ike-reasonable situation, it was a good way of telling something was definitely wrong. The rest followed after the two, praying they didn't cause too much damage to objects near by, and that Ike didn't obliterate Roy. They caught up with them at the entrance, where Ike currently was hunched over with Roy in the crook of his elbow asking for mercy.

"Tweedle Dee! Let him go, would you? You're making a scene!" Samus was right, as passerbies had began to stop, eyeing the two boys with either confusion or disapproval. Rolling his eyes, Ike unhooked his arm from Roy's neck and the redhead began to sputter and cough, taking a few deep breaths.

"Next time...you decide to choke someone out...give them a second to breathe beforehand!" He cast a glare at Ike, who just stuck his tongue out at him. Roy rested his hands on his knees for a few moments before suddenly springing up as if nothing happened, making his way inside. No one else seemed to question it, so Honey just followed after them, and once they were inside, resisted her urge to let her jaw drop again. Three floors high, the mall was filled with stores back to back, with none of the same type of store being near of each other. A shoe store next to a toy store, a bath products store next to a pretzel stand, the non-cohesiveness somehow worked.

"So, where are we going first? I personally vote for Toadles' Boutique, they're having a summer sale! Bogo 30 percent guys, bogo 30 percent!" The sheer shrillness of Zelda's voice possibly could've burst a few eardrums if they were still inside the car, but instead it just echoed off the mall walls.

"How about no? Come on, let's go to the Health Food Store, I'm running low on my green tea powder." Samus swirled her water bottle around, mixing said powder with the water. Marth made a "ick" face as she took a sip, and honestly, Honey couldn't blame him. It didn't look like the most tasty thing to have, with it's putrid green color.

"Couldn't we just go by the bookstore first? I only want to pick up _Sonic and the Black Knight_ , apparently the reviews for it have been amazing!" Hearing Marth go on about a book actually made it seem quite interesting, though that could've been because of how animated was while he was describing the plot. If anything, this was the first time Honey had seen Marth be anything besides either coalm and collected or flustered and frazzled.

"No way Princess, school hasn't been out that long, I'm not going to a bookstore yet! We're going to Sports Mix and that's final, we need a new pump for the basketball anyways!" With all these differing opinions, they soon got into an argument, with Link and Honey staying out of it by taking a few steps back, and Roy focusing himself on staring down a pretty gray-haired girl, who was paying him no attention. They then looked to the neutral people in this situation, who had no clue what to do until Link came up with the perfect idea.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" They all gave him blank looks before deciding that it was a good idea, and they all got into the proper positions. When the first one was executed, both Zelda and Ike's rocks were defeated by Samus and Marth's paper, which left the two of them to figure out their first destination.

" _Rooooock...paaaaaper...scissors!_ "

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A little cliffhanger there, just because why not? Between the four stores and the cars, there's a lot of references to different games. I have a feeling I'll be doing it throughout the story, so why don't we find out how many people know some of these obscure things? R &R people, constructive criticism always welcomed, and have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Three's a Crowd

**More and more reviews! Thanks so much, I appreciate all of them, and don't worry, I'm not going to hold the story hostage for them! But anyways, let's get back to it, shall we?**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Look at what you did Marth! Now we have to go all the way to that store, which happens to be all the way on the other side of Sports Mix!" Ike was still grumbling, obviously upset Marth lost the game of rock-paper-scissors. If anything, it looked like he cared more than Marth did, who was just happy that the Health Food Store was somewhat close to the bookstore. Though, it did look like he was tempted to hit Ike upside the head, but he knew better than to anger Ike further.

"Ah, stop complaining. We'll make it there...eventually." Samus gave Ike a smug smile, face falling into a small scowl once she saw the rather rude hand guesture Ike was giving her. With that, it made Honey question why they were exactly friends with him again, if he was so rude to them. Of course, he had never been rude to her, well, yet she thought, so maybe it was just his way of affection. She didn't know, and she didn't think she was going to find out soon.

"Helllllo little lady, can I ask you a question? When you fell from Skyland, did you hit every single branch of the beautiful tree on the way down?" They all had to groan at that one, because the cheesiness in it was enough for a large batch of nachos. Roy's line was directed towards the same gray-haired girl from earlier, who they somehow caught up with.

"Actually, I scraped my knee climbing up the stairs from the Underworld. So you're quite wrong." Her bright red eyes screamed unamused, and her response just confirmed that she was having none of Roy's shenanigans. Unfortunately for her, he never knew how to stop.

"Is that so? In that case, are you a succubus? I'll gladly die if it means I have the chance to get with you." This was the point in time where Honey was willing to pull a Samus, and Samus looked like she was about to raise her hand, but instead the action was pulled off by the girl, who slapped Roy straight on his right cheek.

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'd even give you the time of day." And with that, she walked off, the aura around her screaming bad mother-shut yo mouth. Honey looked at Roy, slightly concerned about his cheek, but all of it went away when he chuckled, holding his cheek a little.

"She's feisty, I like it. Never seen her before though, hope she's a transfer or something." The fact that he was serious concerned Honey, because who could be attracted to someone who just slapped them at full force? Then again, there were people into that kind of thing, but Roy didn't seem like he was one of them.

"Give it up Roy, you aren't going to find that summer fling like you wished for. You're simply that undesirable." Samus was just amazing at tearing Roy down in varying degrees of mean. But, with the scowl he made at her as she walked off into the store she wanted to go into, Honey could tell Roy was used to it and either didn't care, or didn't let it show that he cared. They all followed her inside, the store being very low maintnence and earthy, shades of green and brown everywhere. With the way she made a beeline from a shelf to the counter, it was easy to tell that Samus came in here often.

"What's she buying again?" It was a simple white canister, but her hand blocked the label. Honey wasn't specifically directing this at anyone, though she was expecting Marth to answer, so she was pleasantly surprised when Ike did.

"Some sort of weird green tea powder. I dunno, she puts it in all of her water, turns it green, I think has some sort of health benefit. I don't mess with it though, she gets mad when you take some without asking. It tastes bad anyways, way too damn bitter for me." She was going to point out the obvious and say green tea is bitter, but decided not to in order to avoid redundancy. They waited paitently, but with Samus enjoying her conversation with the cashier, they'd probably be here for an extra few minutes.

"Samus, come on! You're not here by yourself, you can flirt later!" If looks could kill, Ike would've been dead times 3 from the glare Samus sent him. One could assume she apologized as she walked away from him with the bag, shoving Ike's shoulder rather hard as she passed by him.

"I wasn't flirting, can't someone talk to someone of the opposite sex without someone assuming they're flirting? He was just nice, that's all." Samus was hard to read. A straight face almost 90 percent of the time with only variants being a smirk or a scowl, figuring out how exactly she was feeling at the moment was difficult for Honey. She personally didn't think Samus found him cute, seeing as she didn't smile at him the whole conversation, but then again she also didn't know Samus long enough to be able to tell when she liked someone. Why was she so concerned about this anyways?

"He looked too old for you anyways Sam, like he was in his mid-20's or something. That makes him off-limits, no matter how cute he was." Hearing Zelda call someone else besides Link cute sounded foreign, because of the short time Honey knew her, she was certain Zelda was into 2 things: art and Link. Zelda was quite knowledgeable in the fine arts, as if it was her specialty. Drawing was her forte with instruments being her second, Honey finding a small harp in her bottom desk drawer a couple days after arriving at the manor. She could quote old writings of literature faster than you could say Shakespeare, and could identify any piece of art even with a small glimpse of it. Link being her boyfriend made it obvious he was the second apple of her eye, but either way, it was kind of weird.

"I didn't think he was cute anyways, so why does it matter?" Honey exchanged a look with Zelda, who exchanged a look with Ike, and the three of them decided to stay silent, not wanting to push it any more. With Samus's choice out the way, it was to the bookstore next, seeing as Marth had came in second. It wasn't as far as Honey thought, only an escalator down and a few stores to the right.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Aha! _Sonic and the Black Knight_! Last copy on the shelf too!" Marth dusted off the cover before toting it under his arm, trying to make his way through all the people to get to Honey. As she was the only one willing to go in with him, mainly because she was just curious as to how it looked, he gave her the task of waiting in the long line for him. It was quite ridiculous, because by the time he found her, she had only just made it past the halfway point.

"Is it always this crowded in here?" She had a reason to ask, because for a bookstore it was quite packed. She noticed that the majority of people in here happened to be teenagers, which weirded her out further. She usually didn't generalize her whole generation, but she knew that a majority did not like reading.

"I like to call this the Summer Reading Rampage. Everyone comes in droves to get their summer reading books now just so they can get it and the reports done. Don't worry, I'll lend you one of my books." He must have noticed the shocked look on her face. Of course she expected summer work, but if she knew there was going to be reading, she would've found a book herself. She had seen Marth's book collection before though, so she didn't think it'd be hard to find one she would like.

"Ah, thanks! I'm just curious, seeing as I'll be going to school with you guys soon, do you recognize anyone here?" Marth scanned over the crowd, face lighting up once he saw someone.

"Hey, Rock! Rock, it's me, Marth!" A boy with black hair and blue eyes turned around, looking around until he found the source of the voice. The boy smiled brightly at Marth and beckoned him forward, so with Honey in tow, they managed to make their way up the line to them without upsetting too many people.

"Marth, it's nice to see you! I see you've picked up _Sonic and the Black Knight_ as well, and brought someone with you!" He offered Honey a smile, who returned it with a small one of her own.

"Rock, this is Honey, she arrived a week or so ago. Honey, this is my good friend Rock Lightman! He's a bit of a jack of all trades, with a specialty in mechanics, so if you ever need help, he's the one to call!" They shook hands, his hair falling in his eyes. He sighed and blew it out, it falling everywhere.

"So Honey, are you a junior like us? Or younger I presume, if Marth was able to rope you into waiting with him?" Marth gave him a look for this, to which he responded with a lighthearted laugh, he preventing his hair falling in his face again with two fingers.

"I'll be a sophomore this year, though I'm not 15 yet." Rock nodded his head, while Marth looked a little surprised. After a question from Rock regarding Marth's memory, which he answered that he did know this, Marth still looked a little shocked.

"You haven't turned 15 yet? That means you have a late birthday, correct?" They both looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, yeah. November 17th. Pretty late." They nodded, it making sense to them. They inched their way along the line, enjoying a casual conversation about school, it mainly consisting of them filling Honey in on random facts about the school. They made it to the front of the line, parting ways with Rock who was in front of them.

"He's very nice, he's kind of like you get at the same time not like you." He raised an eyebrow as they walked to the next available cashier.

"Hi, how are you? Just this please. Ok, how so?" As he paid for the book, she explained their similarities and differences, he agreeing with some and disagreeing with others.

"I'm not more uptight than him!" When he looked at her, she shrugged slowly, causing him to insist again. This little bickering continued as they made their way out of the bookstore, to the rest of the gang sitting around in a little area with couches.

"Took you guys long enough! We had started to think you got trampled to death or something!" They all stood up, a few stretching, and when Honey surveyed the general area, she realized that a certain couple happened to be missing.

"Oh, you noticed they're gone, didn't you? Link went to go take Zelda to Yoshi's Cabana because she was getting impatient, so we told them we'll just meet up with them at the food court once they're done. But anyways, I think we should follow Ike, who's already trekking to Sports Mix, impatient ass." Roy was right, as Ike was already a few feet away, walking away in the other direction. They had to hurry to catch up with him, as he was pretty tall and his legs went on for miles.

"I was wondering how far I could get before you guys caught up. I was predicting that I'd make it to Sports Mix before you even made it close to my back." Did they all have the same deadpan look when it came to Ike? It look similar on all of their faces: eyes slightly closed, mouth straight, head tilted slightly. Even she found herself tilting her head a tiny bit.

"What do you even need to buy again? All the sports equipment we have, what could you want?" That was true, in the garage, equipment for all types of sports could be found. A wrapped up volleyball net under a pile of hockey sticks, a dodgeball stuck in a broken basketball hoop, if it had to do with sports, you could find it.

"We need a new pump. Someone broke the needle while it was inside a soccer ball, so it's ruined now." She wanted to question if that meant they had to get a soccer ball as well, though it hit her that the needle would've been sticking out and easy to take out with tweezers or pliers. Ike was right, Sports Mix was far from the bookstore and Health Food store, and as they passed all the stores, she swore that she saw Link and Zelda inside one of them. They were going to fast for her to confirm it though, but she could just ask later. When they made it to Sports Mic, Ike went in with Roy as help to find the pumps. It took them a while, but they came back with a big bag with more than a pump.

"What do we need a can of tennis balls for? Or golf balls? Or badminton shuttlecocks? Did you guys even buy the pump?" Samus continued to look through the bag Roy was holding, shaking her head at every new item. Roy eventually pulled it away from her, grinning as he glanced inside.

"We're using them for something. Now, to the food court!" Honey opened her mouth to ask, but the head shake from Marth told her it was just better to not know at all. With everyone having got what they wanted, soon they were on their way up to the highest floor, where the food court awaited them.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **So I realized I've kind of made this whole mall excursion into a 3-parter, but it still works out, right? R &R please, and have a amazingly amazing day!**


End file.
